Amanda
For a person who this character is visually modeled upon, see Amanda Stern. "If anyone can figure out what's happening, it's you." '- Amanda, to Connor in Waiting for Hank....' Amanda is a character in Detroit: Become Human. She works for CyberLife. She is Connor's handler and tasks him with investigating cases involving deviant androids. During Connor's investigation Amanda periodically meets with him in the Zen Garden to receive updates and review him and his progress. Biography Amanda is an artificial intelligence program, designed by Elijah Kamski and visually modeled on his mentor, Amanda Stern."Last Chance, Connor" It is unknown if she has an android body too, or exists as an incorporeal AI. Working for CyberLife, she is responsible for investigating android deviancy. For this mission she is the Connor model's handler, guiding and advising him. She can call on him any time and pull him into the Zen Garden. She, or CyberLife, may also remotely control him. She is also shown to be connected to outside the Zen garden whilst inside it, informing Connor of immediate android cases. Waiting for Hank... ... Russian Roulette ... Public Enemy ... Last Chance, Connor ... Battle for Detroit ... *If an android uprising is successful, with Connor present, Amanda recalls him into the Zen Garden, where if deviant she tells him that CyberLife planned for him to deviate and join the rebels. **If with others on the podium, Connor is trapped while his body is intended to shoot the android leader. Same if he's in the audience and refusing to shoot. **If alone on the podium, Amanda states that CyberLife engineered the android revolution, Connor becoming deviant and becoming its leader, who they now control. **If Connor escapes the garden he deletes his programming and Amanda's AI along with it and leaving him finally free of her. *If the uprising is successful but Markus is dead but Connor is present, Connor may become the leader of both HQ deviants and Jericho refugees. **If Connor escapes the garden, concerned by his instability on leading deviants for true freedom, he readies his gun under his jaw and attempts to commit suicide, implying his death wish on freeing deviants from the grasp of CyberLife. **If Connor is unable to escape the garden or gives up, he proceeds as the apparent leader of android revolution but secretly obeying Amanda (CyberLife)'s orders. *If an android uprising is thwarted, with a loyal Connor, Amanda introduces him to the upgraded RK900 model and tells him he will be deactivated.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda Chapters *Waiting for Hank... *Russian Roulette *Public Enemy *Last Chance, Connor *Battle for Detroit Personality Amanda is a mysterious individual who resembles Amanda Stern, Elijah Kamski's mentor only in appearance. The extent of similarity in personality between Amanda and the deceased person is unknown, though Kamski is speculated to create an assistant alike his mentor. She expresses an otherwise firm and somehow cold attitude towards Connor, seeing his objectives as the highest priorities for him and asking him to disregard distractions around him. She however does not explicitly imply Connor should take a path of staying machine. Amanda constantly monitors Connor for his possibility on deviation and subsequent revolution induced by him. She uses a mixture of methods to lead Connor for accomplishing CyberLife's true motives, including giving orders and discouraging him for certain deviant behavior, which may backfire and further his tendency to deviate. Amanda concerns about the true motive of CyberLife's successful progress more than anything else, therefore she treats Connor as a tool but may show satisfaction on successes of Connor's tasks, and express frustration on his failures. She has a secretive attitude alike CyberLife which she represents and can hide her emotions until critical moments. She also expresses disappointment when Connor fails in critical tasks, including failure to locate Jericho (location) and incompetence in infiltrating CyberLife HQ, should he not recognize a trap is set for him there. Amanda is also shown to be ruthless when CyberLife trials Connor in his infiltration of CyberLife HQ, the trap set in the building is in fact a final test designed by Cyberlife to test Connor's physical ability, deviance and societal capability, which Hank Anderson is unknowingly chosen as the subject to test Connor's latter two aspects. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists